happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Banana Peel
The Banana Peel is a featured level by Kreftus. It currently has over 13,000,000 plays, and a rating of 4.28 from over 10,000 votes. In this level, your character messes up the future by slipping over a banana peel. Irresponsible Dad is the forced character. Gameplay The level starts off with you and your son driving through a part of town, when you run into a banana peel. Your son tells you to pick it up. (You can pick it up just by doing nothing.) Suddenly, you'll be transported into a science lab in the future. You will say "What the hell is this place?" After leaving the lab, you will drive across a post-apocalyptic city with ruined buildings and cars, then come across a note tied to a tree that says "Hello younger me! Do you realize what you've done? Come to the tree with the yellow bee. I'm there." Then you must go through another part of the destroyed city, including passing through a tall building and a house with a dead child inside. Once you reach the tree with the yellow bee, you will fall through a hole into a secret hideout. Your future self (an Irresponsible Dad N.P.C with a beard) is waiting for you. He explains that you somehow messed up the future by picking up the banana peel, which caused an murder to kill an important person. The resulting murder had caused the citizens on Earth to wage a war of the worlds, leaving society in ruins. Luckily, he has a time machine to take you back in time so you can hopefully fix the future. You will accidentally be teleported to the Medieval era, on a horse pulling a haycart. One person will say "What are you?" Another will walk out of a house and say "This thing was sent by the devil!" Next, you'll be transported to the time of the dinosaurs. A t-rex will try to eat you, but you will teleport away just in time. Finally, you appear back in the same place where you started. Now, you know to stop when you are about to pick up the banana peel. The level ends with a screen that says: "I hope you liked it! - Kreftus" and the murder depicted by "your future self" slipping over the banana peel while about to kill the important person. Trivia *This level bears similarities to the other level Kreftus has created, DRUGS. *There is a poster in the building you pass on your way to the tree with the yellow bee that says "Vote Jim," referencing the game's creator, Jim. *The gun your future self uses to send you back in time strongly resembles the Ray Gun from the Nazi Zombies series. Gallery Aviary Photo_130695638070893101.png|The beginning of the level. Aviary Photo 130695637700505671.png|Slipping over the banana peel Aviary Photo_130696203770129514.png|Inside the science lab. Aviary Photo_130696204015719634.png|In the future. Aviary Photo_130696271741971903.png|When you pass the tree with the note attached to it. Aviary Photo_130696272466799103.png|Near a building. Aviary Photo_130696273161410543.png|The "Vote Jim" poster. Aviary Photo_130696273829982743.png|On top of the building. Aviary Photo_130696274162421033.png|Just before you arrive at the tree with the yellow bee. Aviary Photo_130696274587146173.png|Going into your future self's hideout. Aviary Photo_130696275044467293.png|"And don't touch the damn peel!" Aviary Photo_130696275457720533.png|Medieval Era. Aviary Photo_130696275698570034.png|Prehistoric Era (in this picture, you are on the back of a dinosaur). Aviary Photo_130696276137444694.png|The end. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Irresponsible Dad